


Foolish Heart

by Fandom_Trash16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Dancing, F/M, First Supernatural Fic!!!, Heartache, Human Castiel, Human Meg, Non-hunter au, Unrequited Love, WHY IS MEGSTIEL A THING, also angst, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash16/pseuds/Fandom_Trash16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She possessed him in ways she knew but knew not. Love wasn’t an emotion she could compute, but she was capable of taking advantage of it as she danced against him, breathlessly gasping his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all it's my first Supernatural fic, please be kind!!! I hope you enjoy it even though it's a terrible bundle of negative emotions and sadness but oh welllll....

Watching Meg dance, swaying with the time of her hips, glimpsing her silky skin flashing through the slit on the thigh of her dress, Castiel felt his breath escape him.

She smelled like cigarettes and tequila, and a faint vanilla that was recognizably, undeniably her, but Cas pressed his nose into her hair to inhale the memory of their activities the night prior, when he had his face in her luscious hair just as he did now, when his hands felt rough on her smooth stomach, skimming _down, down, down_...

Meg’s hands caught his wandering ones, nails digging into his wrists as she turned in his grasp and scratched that itch he’d been trying to ignore.

His head was foggy, but he registered her small form colliding with his as he grabbed her by the waist and pushed against her, shielded by the darkness of the club and the hundreds of people around them doing the same. She carelessly pushed his arms off and sauntered away a few steps, the fabric of her dress rippling as she grabbed a shot from the bartender, downing it in one.

The dress, the _dress_ , if it could be called a dress with its risque slashes and plunging neck, the backless wonder that revealed the curvature of her body and drove him mad...Meg turned and gave a wicked smirk, her cruel eyes flashing with the disco lights, illuminating her in a wrathful beauty that only she could ever possess.

She was predatory, feral, and she stalked back towards him, her high heels emphasizing the arch of her foot, the sculpture of her calves, the strength of her thighs, the roundness of her--

All thought ceased when she pulled Cas down into a searing kiss, her being pressing into him in every possible way, her hands clutching his hair, her breath hitching when he kissed down her throat and licked a stripe along her collarbone, her head falling back as her hair cascaded behind her.

He was not often shy, but she brought a bashfulness in him with the strength of her sexuality, the reckless abandon of her freedom, and he found himself falling prey to her control. She possessed him in ways she knew but knew not. Love wasn’t an emotion she could compute, but she was capable of taking advantage of it as she danced against him, breathlessly gasping his name.

“Take me home.”

He couldn’t refuse her. He could never refuse her.

And he spent the night with her again, his body lit by a fire that only she could ignite, but he was empty, a husk of a man, because though her fingers slid over his chest and above his heart, she couldn’t understand why it was beating.


End file.
